Storybrooke High's Romance
by SwanQueenIngrid
Summary: AU (King Arthur AU) Part of the Twin Thing Universe. High school Swan Queen and Ingrid/OC. Regina has a twin called Arthur who likes Ingrid. Regina is dating Emma. Arthur (King Arthur in EF) asks Ingrid to the Christmas dance and Zelena has a plan to take over the school to help her brother become King of the dance.
1. Introduction to the school

Storybrooke High was the most popular high school in Storybrooke which was attended by many of the citizens of Storybrooke. The school was owned by Cora Mills and her husband Henry who was the mayor of the town. Cora was the principal of the school. She had three children. The oldest being Zelena and her youngest the twins Arthur and Regina. Arthur was her youngest child and was the quarterback of the schools American football team. Regina who was older than Arthur by an hour was really close with her brother. Arthur was in love with the head cheerleader at the school Ingrid Fisher. Ingrid was absolutely beautiful and had two sisters her twin sister Helga and older sister Gerda. Ingrid's father Harold was one of the teachers at the school.

Arthur POV

So I woke up this morning and thought I am finally going to ask Ingrid out. I heard a knock on my door as I was putting my clothes on. It was my sister Zelena who wanted to know if I was ready for school. I drive with her every morning and we go to the De Vil house to pick up my best friend Cruella. "Arthur are you ready yet?" asked Zelena. "Yea but I've not had breakfast is Regina ready?" I asked.

I go downstairs to see dad at the table and a bowl of coco pops at my spot next to mum at the table. "Hey dad where's Regina?" I asked. Dad said she was waiting outside for me and Zelena to go. Damn it I thought. No coco pops today. But maybe if I text Cruella she will bring me some. I get out my IPhone to text Cruella. _Hey mate could you bring me one of those coco pops boxes you have Regina wants me to take us to school now so won't let me have breakfast? xx Arthur. _Seconds later she sent a reply. _I've got you some and a small pint of milk for you to use with them see you in a minute xx Cruella. _So I got out my car keys and my bag and we got in the car.

"Arthur are you going to ask Ingrid out today I know she likes you and the Christmas dance is around the corner?" asked my twin sister Regina from the back seat. Oh god Regina knew my plan to ask her to the Christmas dance. As the son of the principal I had to have a date to the dance and mum insists that I go with my friend Ruby. I like Ruby but we're just friends. "Yes sis I'm asking Ingrid out" I replied. "Arthur are you asking her to be your girlfriend and are you going to kiss her?" asked Zelena. Oh Zelena always the one to want you to kiss someone when you ask them out. We get to Cruella's house before I can say anything to Zelena. Cruella comes out wearing her signature fur coat with her bag and extra bag which must have my coco pops in. Cruella sees us and walks to the passenger seat in the front. She gets in the car passing me the extra bag. "hi Arthur ready to go school?" asked my best friend. "yes I am finally going to ask Ingrid out and yes Zelena that means asking her to be my girlfriend" I replied to Cruella's question.

We pull up at school to see Ingrid and her sisters Helga and Gerda have arrived. I have home room first thing which we are all in together. I look to my side to see Regina has vanished. Oh I know she's gone to see Emma. Emma was Regina's girlfriend and the whole school loved them together. Emma's parents David and Mary Margaret taught at the school. Cruella was still by my side as was Zelena as we approach Ingrid. As we approach she walks up to me. I remember I have a rose in my bag. I get it out. "Hello Ingrid I have to give you this rose because I want to ask you to go out with me as I know you like me too and you don't have a date to the Christmas dance. So will you go with me?" I asked nervously but with confidence. "Arthur I would love to go to the Christmas dance with you and be your girlfriend. I like the rose." she said. Oh my god she likes the rose. That was Cruella's idea and mine aswell because what woman doesen't like roses my dad bought my mum a bunch when he proposed to her. Me and Ingrid walk into school together. Cruella was right behind me the whole time. "Hey all the ladies of Storybrooke High School my best mate has a girlfriend" she said as I glare at her.

We enter home room and I start to eat my coco pops. We have my mum for home room yes my mum is my home room teacher and if I haven't had breakfast she lets me eat in home room. Mum is going to be happy about me having a girlfriend because she would love Ingrid to be her daughter in law. Yes you heard me right daughter in law. Dad told her about my crush on Ingrid and basically mum ever since has been like that's the woman for my handsome boy. Zelena actually thinks it's funny. So I'm in home room and Ingrid is sat next to me like she always does in home room and Cruella at the other side of me when Robin comes in to the room. That's right Robin. Robin is dating my sister Zelena and is Regina's ex-boyfriend who is also my friend. "Hiya Robin" I say after I finish my coco pops. "Hey Arthur have you asked Ingrid out because you seem really happy today?" he asked. "Yes she's my girlfriend and my date for the Christmas dance." I replied. Mum has just walked in and waves to me as she does. I'm a mummy's boy that's why I don't end up in detention unlike someone. Zelena always ends up in detention with mum for being naughty. "Hey mummy" I said. Yes I call my mum mummy what you gonna do about it.

Cora POV

So I walk in to my home room class which my darling son and his sisters are in to see Arthur next to Ingrid as he always is. However their is something different about him today has he finally asked her out. Yes I want him to ask her out who can blame me though. They are so good together he's the quarterback and she's the head cheerleader. I also see Zelena and Robin talking but where is Regina. Oh she walks in right as I walk to my desk. When I go over to Arthur he says hello to me. I go back to my desk as I hear Zelena say to her brother that he should kiss his girlfriend. What he has a girlfriend? So I am watching this situation when Arthur and Ingrid kiss. Yes my son has finally got the girl but Zelena will be in detention for that later.

Cruella POV

My best friend has a girlfriend now oh gosh I'm so happy for him. He is finally with his future wife. Yes I went there she will be his wife I can tell. They just kissed oh my god. Arthur is on fire today. Asking his crush to be his girlfriend and to go to the Christmas dance with him then kissing her. I look at Ingrid's older sister Gerda who has steam running out of her ears. She has never liked Arthur and its's because I'm his best friend. Well Gerda just get over it Ingrid loves him.

Gerda POV

What the hell! Ingrid just kissed that Mills man. Yes she just kissed Arthur Mills the man I hate. Why do I hate him you ask? One simple thing his best friend Cruella De Vil. Don't care if Arthur is Ingrid's boyfriend. Ingrid loves him she has the school magazines latest poster of him on her bedroom wall. He is hot but the reason I hate him is because he gets away with things as does Miss De Vil.

Ingrid POV

Well my future husband asked me to be his girlfriend today and he kissed me. Gerda hates him because of Cruella. I don't care because I love him and I don't mind Cruella she's nice. Helga is the same she doesn't mind Cruella and knows Arthur isn't a cheat which Regina has told me is correct. Regina is my best friend's girlfriend but also my boyfriend's twin sister. Emma is my best friend. My dad is the sports coach aswell as the History teacher and Arthur is his star player and dad will probably be made up when he finds out me and Arthur are together. I am taken out of my thoughts by my boyfriend Arthur who is talking to Zelena and Robin about his practice today."You can come and watch if you want to babe" Arthur said bringing me out of my thoughts. He has invited me to practice I am so going.

Regina POV

So I've found out Arthur and Ingrid are together. Anyway I knew already as me and Arthur have this twin thing. We just know stuff about the other. Like when he and Cruella went drinking last weekend and he had a hangover. Yes I did go with him, Cruella and Cruella's boyfriend Issac but I went home early. He begged me not to tell mum or dad about it. Zelena went on a date though and was more drunk than him but Arthur still had drinks. Currently I am sat next to Cruella glaring at my twin brother. He is currently talking to Cruella about their weekly best friend get together where they go to Granny's diner. They are going on a double date.

Arthur POV

I look to my side where Cruella is to see two beady eyes glaring at me. Oh no it's my twin sister Regina. We have a really close bond with each other however she doesn't like me going drinking with Cruella even though she goes drinking with Tink. She ditches us to go drink with Tink and go on dates with Emma. She is always more drunk than I am. Zelena however went on a date with Robin and threw up on one of my letterman jackets because she was so drunk. Anyway me and my best friend are double dating with our partners this week. Me and Ingrid have a date on Thursday at the most fanciest restaurant in town. It's Monday already.

Zelena POV

Hi my name is Zelena Mills my brother is the coolest dude in school Arthur Mills and my sister is called Regina. Anyway I have a boyfriend called Robin. Today my brother finally asked Ingrid his major crush out. He has been crushing on her for years and only decides to act on that today. Arthur is not exactly happy with me right now. This is because I was drunk and puked on one of his letterman jackets. Anyway Arthur is going to be the King of the Christmas dance as like Prom King he will get it. You have to vote soon and for the queen I am going to make sure Ingrid gets it and Arthur gets King. Robin and Cruella will help me in my plan to take over school.


	2. New Kids On The Block

Chapter 2

New Kids on the Block!

Writer: I don't own OUAT I own Susie Archer, Arthur Mills and Amy Winters. Oh and James the player too. Oh and also if there are mentions of sleeping together dash dash will be used.

Ingrid: Yea the writer don't own me but they own the story OUAT owns me and the other characters. Wait! Who's Susie Archer and Amy Winters?

Writer: *face palm desks*

Ingrid: Hey Writer, Writer are you ok?

Writer: Yes I'm fine Ingrid now on with the story!

Susie POV

Hi I'm Susie Archer I'm the new girl at Storybrooke High. I'm pen pals with a girl called Gerda Fisher. Something you don't know about me is that I'm transgender. You see I was a male now I'm female and I'm 18. You see no one at school knows about me being transgender only Gerda as I told her. I start at Storybrooke High today. I can't wait!

Amy POV

Hi I'm the new girl at school too but I'm a bit shy and timid when you don't know me but then when you get to know me I'm friendly and warm. I'm blonde and tall. My name is Amy Winters I'm 18 years old. So guess I'll be seeing more of this school later it's my first day and I'm super excited. I so want to be best friends with Ingrid Fisher. She's my cheerleading idol she's the head cheerleader you see. I so hope she gets to show me around. I'd hate for Zelena Mills to show me around she's not very nice.

Ingrid POV

So it's a new day and well I recently went on a lovely date with my boyfriend Arthur. We had a really good time and well one thing led to another. Anyway enough about that I'm showing a new girl around she's called Amy Winters. There's also another new girl my sisters pen pal Susie Archer. Susie is suspicious to me. I don't know why she just is. I see the new girl Amy so I walk over to her.

Amy POV

OM-Bloody-G it's her it's Ingrid Fisher! She's like my idol! She's head cheerleader of this school. Ahhh! She's dating the quarterback Arthur freaking Mills OMG! I'm like a massive fan of his aswell he's awesome.

Ok let's see how I do with my introduction to Ingrid I hope I don't scare her. "Hello I'm Amy Winters... I'm new... Here" I stutter out. "I know I'm Ingrid Fisher I'll be showing you around." She replied. "I'm a massive fan of yours. And your boyfriend too." I told her shaking. "Why thank you and may I ask are you ok? Your shaking." She said. "Oh I'm just a big fan." I replied not shaking anymore. Ingrid looked pretty pale. "Hey Ingrid you look pale are you alright?" I asked concerned for her. "Oh I'm ok Amy it must have been something I ate." She replies.

Ingrid POV

So I think I'm pregnant but I don't know yet. I don't want to scare Arthur away I love him and he loves me. If I am pregnant I'm keeping the baby. I know Arthur wants kids which if I am pregnant might make him happy but I don't know. Oh and Helga already suspects I'm pregnant or that I think I'm pregnant because we are twins.

Speaking of Helga what is she doing walking upto me and the new girl. "Hey sis this is Amy." I say introducing my sister to Amy. "Lovely to meet you Amy." She replied. So we showed her around and took her to her first class. We weren't in home room because we where excused by Cora.

Anyway Helga grabs me and pushes me into the bathroom. "Sis are you pregnant?" She asks me. I start to cry because I think I am and she pulls me into a hug. "I take that as a possibly. It's Arthur's isn't it? That's if you are pregnant." She says. I nod my head to say yes because it's only going to be his if I am he's the only person I've been with. No really and I'm the only women he's been with. "It's going to be ok. He loves you and if you are pregnant he'll love the baby too." She says to me. I hope she's right. Anyway she had a pregnancy test in her bag for me to take but I just can't bring myself to take it right now.

Arthur POV

I was talking to Cruella about something important to do with the dance when I see Helga push Ingrid into the girls bathroom. I wonder what's going on. Me and Ingrid have been going out on dates and we have been a bit naughty too but shh you never heard anything. Emma my sister's girlfriend and Ingrid's best friend just got a text from Ingrid to come to the bathroom.

Emma POV

I go to the bathroom and find my best friend on the floor with her sister crying her eyes out. "Ingrid what's the matter?" I asked my best friend as I sat down. "Emma I think I'm pregnant." She said. My best friend thinks she's pregnant with my girlfriend's brother's child who also happens to be her boyfriend. "Have you took a test to be sure? Does he know you think your pregnant?" I ask. "I needed you here with me. And my sister to." Me and Helga persuade her to take the test and wait outside the toilet while she takes the test.

Ingrid POV

So I'm currently taking the test which I've now finished taking so I come outside and await the results. We sit in absolute silence awaiting the results. A timer goes off and I check the results...

Writer: It's a cliffhanger. Is Ingrid pregnant or not? What will happen? By the way Elsa will be featured in this story but isn't even born in this story. Is that a hint? Find out next time in this awesome story about Romance and Family. Yes Elsa might not be Gerda's daughter in this story.


	3. Pregnancy Revealed

Chapter 3

The Big Reveal.

Writer: I don't own OUAT I own Susie Archer, Arthur Mills (to an extent, as he is the canon King Arthur, but an AU version as Regina's brother) and Amy Winters. Oh and James the player too.

Ingrid: Yea the writer don't own me but they own the story OUAT owns me and the other characters. Wait! Who's Susie Archer and Amy Winters?

Writer: *face palm desks*

Ingrid: Hey Writer, Writer are you ok?

Writer: Yes I'm fine Ingrid now on with the story!

Helga: On with...

Ingrid: the story.

Writer: Are they starting a double act?

Previously in this story...

Ingrid POV

So I'm currently taking the test which I've now finished taking so I come outside and await the results. We sit in absolute silence awaiting the results. A timer goes off and I check the results...

End of Recap.

Ingrid POV

I look down to check the results which tell me I'm pregnant. Oh I'm pregnant.

Helga POV

Ingrid has been looking at the results for a few minutes. I was starting to get worried so I walked around to my sister and gave her a hug. "Ingrid your pregnant aren't you?" I asked her. She nodded and that's when she broke down in my arms. She loves Arthur and wants a baby with him but it's unexpected for her to be pregnant now. "It's all going to be ok." I say as I comfort her. I'm going to help her and Arthur raise their baby, this will help my sister and Arthur's a good friend that's why I want to help him. "Ingrid you deserve to be a mother you will be great." I said. I took Ingrid to the secret tree as Emma goes to find Arthur.

Arthur POV

I was called to the secret tree to see Ingrid sat there. She'd been crying. I know when she cries I can see it in her face. "What's wrong babe come on tell me." I say. "I'm pregnant." I hear Ingrid say. "I'm going to be a dad? I... I'm going to be a dad. I will help you throughout your pregnancy and anyone dare hurts you I get them." I said.

Ingrid POV

I have the most supportive man in the world as my boyfriend. He's going to help me the whole time. "Arthur we are going to have a baby. I'm scared but I feel safe with you." I say to him, before a wave of nausea hits me and I run to the bin. Arthur is hot on my heels holding back my hair. He's a gentleman.

Arthur POV

I know we are young but I just I love her. She's my lobster. Yea a quote from Friends, which happens to be my favourite show. I'm going to be a dad and I can't wait to be a dad. I look around and see Guinerve staring at me. She's always liked me. I hate her though. Besides I found my girl sorry Guin.

Lunch, Regina POV

I was sat at Lunch with Emma when my brother walked in and told me what I already knew. That Ingrid was pregnant. I was shocked to say the least but I support them. I'm going to be an aunt for the first time.

To Be Continued.

Writer: She's pregnant. The baby is going to be a girl and it's Elsa. The next chapters will be important dates and bits of the pregnancy.


	4. Moments of Pregnancy Part 1

Chapter 4: Moments of Pregnancy

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT only the OCs and the Arthur storyline (Cora is his mum)

**3 Months Pregnant**

Ingrid POV

It had been two months since I had found out I was pregnant with Arthur's baby. We had recently told our parents and family about the news. Cora was delighted to be a grandparent.

Anyway I had been puking most days since I had found out about the baby. Arthur and I found out we were having a baby girl. We were going to name her Elsa. Elsa Fisher-Mills. I was getting lunch when I accidentally let out a fart. The pregnancy book I was reading said farting was common during pregnancy. I had recently moved out of the house to move in with Arthur. Yes Cora is there but my man is always there for me.

Arthur POV

So Ingrid is three months pregnant with our baby girl. I am so excited to become a dad. I was getting lunch with Ingrid when she farted. "Babe you alright?" I asked and she told me that farting was common in pregnancy. We are going to call our daughter Elsa. Ingrid moved in with me recently, which I was really happy about.

**5 Months Pregnant**

Ingrid POV

I have started to get cravings and gain weight. Oh and Elsa has started kicking, hard kicks when her dad is there. He's started singing to her. I find it cute when he does. We have four months left. I was sat in the library during study period today and I was studying with Helga and reading my pregnancy book when Elsa kicked for the first time without Arthur there. Helga looked up at me. "Ingrid? Has something happened?" She asked. I just shook my head and placed her hand on my bump. Helga smiled as Elsa kicked her hand. "Wow." She said. I thought the same.

Arthur POV

Ingrid looked amazing for five months pregnant. I loved her curves and Elsa always kicked when she knew I was there.

**7 Months Pregnant**

Ingrid POV

I was now seven months pregnant. Today me, Helga and Arthur went to the mall to buy things for when Elsa came. Arthur ended up spending a lot of money on her. He said it was worth it though.

Helga POV

I had a good day out with Ingrid and Arthur shopping for things for Elsa.

Ingrid POV

When we were there we saw Guinevere who was with her sister Lesley Tremaine. She shoved into me. Luckily Arthur told her off. I then went to get brownie ice cream and pickled eggs.

End of Chapter

Next Time: 9 Months Pregnant.


	5. Moments of Pregnancy Part 2

Chapter 5 Moments of Pregnancy Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT only the OCs and Arthur storyline (Cora is his mum)

Previously the story touched on Ingrid's pregnancy.

**7 Months Pregnant (continued) - Brownie Ice Cream and Pickled Eggs**

Ingrid POV

We went to the ice cream shop a lot to get brownie ice cream and get pickled eggs from the supermarket. One night during my seventh month of pregnancy I was craving in the middle of the night. I hit Arthur on the arm to tell him to wake up. He woke up. "Ingrid? What's wrong is it Elsa? Do you need the bathroom?" He asked me. "I need Brownie Ice Cream and pickled eggs Artie." I said. He looks at me and nods. "Stay there beautiful." He says as he kisses my cheek and goes to get my brownie ice cream and pickled eggs. Throughout my pregnancy when I have felt fat he's told me I am beautiful. I love him and he loves me.

Arthur POV

Ingrid woke me up in the middle of the night to get brownie ice cream and pickled eggs. I went to the ice cream shop and got the brownie ice cream and put it in my cars special container so it won't melt. Then I went to the supermarket where I saw Marie, Guin's sister serving. Guin's name is Charlie or Charliene as I hear Lesley say when she is mad at her. Marie is the oldest. I quickly got the pickled eggs and went to pay. Marie talked to me while I payed for the pickled eggs. I hated that family. They were horrible. I payed and left without a word. When I got back I gave Ingrid her brownie ice cream and pickled eggs. I'm planning to ask her to marry me when Elsa is born.

Ingrid POV

Arthur brought me the food and I ate it. I just had a chat with Zelena and Elsa kicked for the first time for one of her aunts on her dad's side. Regina will be angry. She has yet to kick for Cora though. I told Arthur and his face lit up. He got back into his boxers which is how I prefer him and I snuggled up to him placing his hand over mine which was on my bump. Elsa kicked a couple of times and then we fell asleep.

**9 Months Pregnant and The Birth**

Ingrid POV

I was now nine months pregnant. I wanted Elsa out. I was cranky everyday, crying about everything. I was shouting at Arthur more, which I apologise for. I was in study period when I first experienced braxton hicks contractions they were really bad. Anyway I got home and went for a nice relaxing bath. Arthur got in from work. He was the only rugby league player in Storybrooke. He played anyway but he started the team in Storybrooke and was paid a lot of money for it, money for Elsa and our happy little family. I had got out of the bath to go and greet him. I had dryed off but I was naked. I greeted him and he kissed my lips. I had gotten changed when some waters came down. "My waters have broken Arthur we need to go to hospital NOW!" I said and waddled to the car.

Arthur POV

I drove to the hospital and got there fast helping Ingrid out of the car I rang Helga, Gerda, Zelena, Emma and Regina to tell them Elsa was coming. I helped Ingrid into the room. Gerda was better with me now.

Ingrid POV

I felt a massive urge to push. My midwife Arthur's close friend Kate said that if I felt like pushing I could push. I gripped Arthur's hand. I started to push when Kate said I was ten centimetres dilated. I pushed with all my might and Kate told me I was doing great. I gave one more mighty push and I heard a cry that melted my heart. Elsa had been born, she was placed on my chest and Arthur cut the cord. Kate waited for the afterbirth while Arthur and I looked at our little baby girl. "She's perfect just like you Ingrid." I heard Arthur say. He's always thought I was perfect. Oh and Gerda is getting on better with him now. Kate stiched me up after the afterbirth came.

Arthur POV

I looked down at my perfect little daughter and smiled at her mum. I looked at Elsa and she looked perfect just like her mother. I smiled and got out my ring. "Ingrid will you marry me?" I asked her, because I loved her.

Ingrid POV

I saw Arthur look at Elsa and smiled it was the love of her father. "Ingrid will you marry me?" He asked. Wait? Did he just ask me to marry him? I looked to him in tears and smiled. "YES I will marry you!" I screamed. Elsa was asleep in my arms so didn't hear my scream. He placed the ring on my finger. I was happy with my fiancé and our little baby girl.

Next Time: Ingrid, Arthur and Elsa the little happy family.


	6. Life with Our Couple & their baby girl 1

Life with Our Couple and their baby girl (3 Months)

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT only the OCs and Arthur storyline (Cora is his mum)

Previously Elsa was born and Arthur proposed to Ingrid, she accepted. Set 3 months later. We introduce Ingrid's mum - she looks like Jenny Agutter.

3 Months Later

Ingrid POV

I was a mummy now and I was going to be the best one I could be. We were at home with Elsa now. Elsa had bonded with Arthur and me. Elsa loved when her daddy picked her up and danced with her, she always loved that. She loved being with me and Arthur. Since I was head cheerleader the coach agreed to give me leave and no one took over my position. Anyway I was taking my paper for Maths one morning and Elsa was crying for one of us. Arthur was taking a shower and I was busy so Zelena picked her up and sat Elsa on her knee and then sat down next to me. "Elsa is that mummy? Shh." Zelena said calmly. Zelena had become my best friend during the time we were living at Arthur's house.

"Zelena, I think I want to go out for breakfast. Can you drive us? Or ask Arthur to?" I asked her wanting to take Elsa out of the house for a bit. "I'll drive us. Arthur is finished in the shower. Get Elsa ready." Zelena said. I took Elsa from Zelena and went to get Elsa in her shoes and some outside clothing. When I put her clothes on she giggled when she saw her daddy getting changed. "Hello my cutie pie." He said to her as he came to wrap his arms around me. "Hello handsome." I said to him. "You look beautiful today." He said to me. I smiled and put Elsa's shoes on. "All done baby girl." I said as Arthur picked his little girl up. "Who's a little cutie pie? You are." He said to her as he kissed her on the cheek.

Recently Gerda announced that she had a baby too and well no she wasn't lying. She didn't know she was pregnant. She called her daughter Anna. Elsa and Anna were cousins and playmates. Anna was a month older than Elsa. Recently Elsa began cooing and started to attempt to babble. I went to get Elsa's baby bag. It had all her stuff in it as I saw Zelena getting the baby seat into the car. I then went back in to tell Arthur to bring my handbag. He grabbed my handbag and he also grabbed Elsa's pram which Zelena went to get to put in the car. "Zelena I'll drive. We going in my car?" He asked. "Yes we are. Sure." Zelena said sitting in the front passenger seat. Arthur went to help me get Elsa in her car seat and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He then went to drivers side after he gave me my handbag.

"Alright are we going to Frankie and Benny's?" He asked. "Yes." I said. Frankie and Benny's was were my friend Amy worked. Amy loved it when we brought Elsa. My mum Maria owned the place. She and dad went through a rough patch before Elsa was born. However things are alright now and she loves Elsa. She spoils her. However Cora is the grandma who spoils Elsa the most. Just last week, Cora bought Elsa a new teddy bear that she must take everywhere with her. I put it in my handbag. Arthur drove us there as I played with Elsa. I love playing with her when we are in the car.

We arrived at Frankie and Benny's and got everything we needed out. Arthur carried Elsa into the place as Zelena set up her pram. I carried Elsa's baby bag and my handbag. We walked inside to see Amy give us a table for four. We got a booth. My mum was there and I let her have breakfast with us.

Maria POV

When I saw Arthur walk in with Elsa I went over to see my favourite little grand-baby and saw Ingrid walk in. Ingrid let me have breakfast with them so, I sat next to Zelena and got a highchair for Elsa. Elsa was the cutest thing ever. I saw Ingrid give Elsa her stuffed teddy bear which I don't know what it's called but Elsa took it everywhere with her. Elsa always has a bit of milk which Ingrid gave me for when I look after her. "So, how are you mum?" I hear Ingrid ask me. "I'm fine. I saw your dad and we are doing better." I said. Elsa started giggling at me. Well she always did love that.

Zelena POV

Ingrid gave Elsa the teddy bear that mum gave Elsa, that teddy bear had to go everywhere with us whenever we went out. Being an aunt was a great feeling Elsa was a cutie. Ingrid had become my best friend. It was great to be best friends with her. I thought she was a great mum. My brother was a great dad. He knew what Elsa wanted. I spoil my neice, everyone knows that. Regina is jealous that I spoil Elsa and I am her favourite. She was the cutest 3 month old ever.

Arthur POV

I loved being a dad it was great. Elsa loved me and I always protected her. She was my little cutie pie. Ingrid thought it was cute. When my mum gave Ingrid Elsa's teddy bear I knew Elsa would take it everywhere with her. When I saw Ingrid give Elsa her teddy bear Elsa giggled and took her teddy bear in her hands and cuddled him. She was a beautiful baby girl. Her mother was beautiful. I kissed my fiancé on the cheek when I had her attention. Ingrid smiled at me and then we both looked to our amazing baby girl. We were going to be the best parents ever.

I knew my daughter would one day be the best daughter a man could wish for. Would she find love? Well as her daddy I hope the guy is good enough for her and dosen't break her heart. Our baby girl, our daughter. I couldn't wait to be a dad when I found out Ingrid was pregnant. Now look at us. Our daughter is 3 months old and absolutely perfect in every way. The doctors told us we were ready to start Elsa on baby food next month or we could even start this month. We had decided to see if she liked solids and baby foods this month. So far she did. She loved rusks, so we always took some with us wherever we went.

I saw Ingrid take a rusk out and Elsa stopped chewing on her hand while she played with her teddy bear to look at her mummy. She held her hand out. Ingrid gave Elsa her rusk and Elsa started to eat it. We had ordered our food so Maria had gone to get Elsa's breast milk that Ingrid had put in bottles for her when Elsa had finished her rusk and put her arms out for Ingrid to pick her up. Ingrid picked Elsa up out of the highchair. Elsa used her arms to pull down Ingrid's top and bra so she could tell Ingrid she wanted some mummy milk. Ingrid gave in and breast feed Elsa in the middle of the restaurant. I always blushed when this happened because I got to see Ingrid's breasts, those where great.

After Ingrid had finished she passed Elsa to me so I could have some daddy time with her. I loved daddy time with Elsa because she always smiled at me. I think she is a daddy's girl. Ingrid went to the loo after she had finished as she needed to freshen up. She didn't mind breastfeeding Elsa but she told me that it did hurt and she needed the loo afterwards. I reached over the table to the highchair to get Mr Ted, Elsa's teddy bear. I made him dance for her and she giggled.

Ingrid soon came back and smiled at us. We were a happy family. No one was going to stop that.


	7. Life with our couple & their baby girl 2

Life with our couple and their baby girl (3 Months continued to 4 Months)

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT I only own the OCs and Arthur storyline (Cora is his mum)

Author Note: In this story Helga is going to be with Graham who will be introduced in the December section of this chapter. I need a ship name for them. So if you have any suggestions please comment in the comments (Reviews)

Previously Elsa was 3 months old. This is set in December which is the month she was 3 months old in. Elsa was born in September. Some of this chapter is set a month later in January. Elsa is now 4 months old

December (Elsa is 3 Months Old)

21st December

Ingrid POV

This is Elsa's first Christmas. Arthur and I want to make a first Christmas to remember for her. Arthur and I had finished high school this year at 19 in June along with Helga, Gerda, Zelena, Emma, Graham, Issac, Robin, Cruella and Regina. We had a great first 3 months with Elsa. Despite the nightly troubles. We let Elsa look at Christmas catalogues when we took her to the shops.

Today which is the 21st December we took Elsa to the toy shops including Toys R Us. Arthur drove us there with Helga who tagged along. When we got there Elsa saw some soft toys that she liked, her favourite being a stuffed bunny. Arthur checked the label on the toy and it said it was ok for Elsa to have. We recently started Elsa on Mummy and Me swimming classes aswell as classes for parents and babies for swimming. We stopped of at the swimming costumes and bought a couple of costumes including a flamingo one that Elsa liked when we took her to try it on. We also got her some toys for Christmas from the toy section. We were on the way to pay when Elsa started crying because she spotted something she wanted. It was a bib that said 'Daddy's little cutie pie' and she wanted it. Arthur looked at it and I told him he should get it if Elsa wants it. We went to the till and paid.

After we went to Toys R Us we went to Smtyhs. When we were there we bought some bath toys for her and a giraffe toy. After we paid for them we went to the Mall where Mothercare was and bought some things from there which included a lamb.

We then left Mothercare and went to grab some lunch at Pizza Hut in the mall after Arthur had put the things we bought in the car. We met up with Arthur's friend Graham at Pizza Hut. Graham was the person Arthur chose to be one of Elsa's godfathers the others being Issac and Killian. Killian was interested in Emma but also liked Milah who was a teacher at the school and was married to Mr Gold. Helga had a crush on Graham but I'm the only one who knows that. Enough about Graham and Helga. Graham loved Elsa they were very close and him and Arthur were co workers now as co-Sheriffs of Storybrooke. Sidney a friend of Regina's worked in Pizza Hut so he took our order. We had started Elsa on juice a couple of weeks before, she loved her juice. Arthur went to the drinks station to fill up Elsa's sippy cup and get us some pop.

Arthur POV

I was happy today it was the 21st Decemeber and Elsa was enjoying shopping with us. It was nearly her first Christmas. She didn't know what it was but knew we were excited. We bought a lot of things for her. Her stuffed bunny was her favourite. We then went to the mall after Smtyhs and got to Pizza Hut. Elsa made my day when she pointed out the bib. We met up with my pal Graham. We both worked as the Sheriffs of Storybrooke. I liked Graham he was great. He loved Elsa and we were great mates. I handed Elsa to him when I went to get drinks and I saw him smile at her. He was a great godfather.

We had a great time today.

23rd December (Christmas Date Night for the couple)

Cora POV

I was at home with my granddaughter on Christmas Eve Eve. I loved being a grandma Elsa was a great kid. We went to the Christmas Panto her parents were in the day before and she loved it. It was Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs but with a difference. Regina was in it to as the Evil Queen. Elsa did not like her aunt Regina as an evil queen. Aunt Zelena was also in it as the fairy godmother who was also a bit evil but Elsa thought she was funny. Arthur and Ingrid played Prince Charming and Snow White. Elsa loved it.

Today was a date night for Arthur and Ingrid. So I am looking after Elsa. I decided to take her to see the other local Panto The Wizard of Oz. Zelena was also in this, it was her night as the Wicked Witch of The West. Elsa sat in her seat next to me on the front row with some rusks as her snack as she watched the Panto. She loved it. I loved seeing her smile at her aunt when she came on. When the show was at interval Zelena came out in her make up to surprise her neice. "Elsa look who is it?" I said as I saw my daughter come out to us. Zelena smiled and picked Elsa up. "Hey my sweet neice Elsa, are you enjoying the show?" Zelena said to her as Elsa nodded and chewed on her teddy bear. "She's enjoying it. She's being smiling and grinning at you whenever you come on." I said. "That's great." Zelena said smiling.

Then a kid came over to us. "Put the kid down witch!" The kid said. "Excuse me but this isn't your right to tell me to put my neice down. And you certainly shouldn't call me a witch in front of my 3 month old neice." Zelena said to the kid glaring at them. Elsa started to cry and Zelena shouted to sercuity to escort the kid and their parents out. Zelena started to calm Elsa down. Robin was also in the Panto as the scarecrow. The Panto was written a little differently so the witch lived. Zelena put Elsa back in her seat and went back on.

The second half went really well. It was exciting and seeing Elsa's face when Zelena got poured with water and Robin saved her was awesome. I loved seeing her face. When they did the bows and an encore Zelena came into the crowd and introduced everyone to Elsa who didn't know what to do so she just chewed on Zelena's costume.

24th December

No POV

It was Elsa's first Christmas Eve and she helped her grandma Cora to make the Christmas dinner.

25th December

Ingrid POV

It was Elsa's first Christmas, we woke her up early and took her down to open her presents. Arthur helped her open them. She was really happy with all her presents. We then got her in her outfit for Christmas and saw everyone come to the house for dinner. Helga smiled when she saw me come to the door to greet her with Elsa. "Merry Christmas Sis!" We said at the same time. Elsa had a great first Christmas so far. We then started eating our Christmas dinner. It was amazing. Elsa sat on her high chair next to her dad and I and he fed her the Christmas dinner while eating his own. I was so blessed and we are getting married in two months. Robin as the best man and Helga as the maid of honour.

Arthur POV

I smiled when I woke up to see my fiancé on Christmas Day. We had a bit of Christmas morning fun before we woke Elsa up. I got her ready and helped her open her presents which she loved. We got her in her cute Christmas outfit and took pictures. We had a picture together then Helga came and we ate dinner. I helped Elsa with her dinner. We had a prefect family and we are getting married in two months.

1 Month after the previous chapter and Christmas.

Ingrid POV

Elsa was now 4 months old and babbling, which was cute. However being up in the middle of the night due to Elsa babbling in her room all night wasn't good. She was a great baby. Me and Arthur went to take her to the Sheriff's station to see her godfather Graham and take Arthur into work. We loved how he was with her and he placed a kiss on her cheek. Elsa and I gave Arthur and Graham their lunches and we went home.

When we got home I gave Elsa her puréed apples and played with her. We had a perfect family and great friends. We wouldn't trade anything.

Elsa babbled at me when she heard the door and Arthur walked in with a smile on his face. He picked Elsa up and danced with her. My perfect man and our daughter. It brought happiness to my heart.

Arthur POV

I had a great day at work and came home to my family and I started to dance with my sweetie pie daughter Elsa. She and her mum are my girls and my world. I wouldn't trade anything.

Cora POV

I saw my daughter in law and son with Elsa when Arthur got home it was so cute. He is a great father I'm a proud mum.


	8. Wedding and Life

Elsa at 4 Months Old.

Life with our couple and their baby girl (4 Months)

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT I only own the OCs and Arthur storyline (Cora is his mum)

Elsa is 4 Months old in this chapter continued from chapter 7.

Ingrid POV

Elsa was a cheeky monkey. She was babbling all the time and being a cute baby. Arthur and I were so proud of her so far. We are having a couple of rehearsal dinners before our wedding next month. We are having one tonight. Recently Helga told me she didn't want to be maid of honour, so Zelena took over. Believe me she is great with the wedding plans. She's been planning my hen night. Helga will be co maid of honour. Elsa was excited for the wedding. We sat in the house with Auntie Zelena. Zelena was making me and her breakfast. I was bouncing Elsa on my knee. Arthur came home and first hugged his sister. Then he kissed my cheek and picked our daughter up. He smiled at Elsa and bounced her up and down. Zelena smiled and placed the sandwiches on the table. "So, rehearshal dinner tonight?" Zelena said. "Yes. It's going to be good." I said. "Ingrid, Elsa needs changing I am going to the nursery to change her, alright?" Arthur said. "Ok. I'll be out here with Zelena. And I have the monitor here." I said.

Arthur POV

I was in the nursery changing Elsa and she smelt bad. I saw Zelena walk in. "Hey, Zelena can you get the baby wipes?" I asked. I realised that she had pooed in her nappy. She passed me the baby wipes holding her nose. I quickly wiped Elsa's bottom and gave her a tickle on her tummy, before I put a clean nappy on for her. Elsa was such a good girl.

The Rehearsal dinner went well.

5 Months, The Hen Do and The Wedding

Arthur POV

Elsa was 5 months old now and we where feeding her on some solids like puréed fruit and rusks. I had my stag do and we had fun.

Hen Do

Zelena POV

I had organised the best hen do for Ingrid in the history of hen dos. It was going to be great, we were leaving Elsa with her grandma Cora. We left Elsa with Cora then got in the taxi to go out after Ingrid said goodbye to Elsa for the night.

Ingrid POV

Zelena had organised a good party for me. It was going to be great. We got in the taxi. We went to the Rabbit Hole. It was a great atmosphere. We met up with Regina and Emma to have a drink. A drink well, oh how we are wrong it's bloody Zelena for god's sake. One drink turned into several and I woke up in Granny's? In Granny's! With Zelena on my chest! "ZELENA!" I screamed. She woke up and looked and saw she was on my chest. "Um.. Sorry Ingrid." She said moving to the other side of the bed. "What happened last night Zelena?" I asked. "Um.. Well we had a great time and got drunk." She said. We went home to Elsa and were glad to see her again.

Wedding

Ingrid POV

So today was my wedding day. I sat doing my make up in the hotel. I was in the room Zelena and I booked to share for the wedding day. We had both woken up early and were getting ready when we ordered some breakfast to be brought to the room. I smiled at Zelena. "You ready?" She said yawning. We were both tired. We also had to look after a five month old who wanted to stay with mummy rather than go with daddy and uncle Robin. Oh and the hen night was a blast we got drunk and well it wasn't a pleasant sight to see.

Arthur POV

I was with my best man Robin and groomsman Graham and Issac. We were getting ready for the wedding. Robin smiled. I was getting married today.

Ingrid POV

I was in my dress and giving Elsa her puréed fruit before the wedding started. It was going to be big.

The actual wedding part

No Ones POV

Ingrid walked down the aisle and married Arthur without any problems. Well Guin did turn up but Zelena dealt with that by biting her, well she actually punched her. So Guin was down.

Zelena POV

Mama.. Just punched a bitch put my fist against her head. Oh we are a man down get it? Uh no you don't do you? Well anyway the reception was great.

Ingrid POV

I am now Mrs Mills. That's great. We had a great reception. I needed to talk to Zelena about punching people. She punched Guin. Arthur and I had our first dance, the speeches were done and now we were dancing with Elsa. Well more like Arthur dancing with Zelena because she asked him to dance with her. I was dancing with them too and Elsa. I loved dancing with our little girl.

Cora POV

It was a great wedding. Zelena, Robin, Arthur and Ingrid's dad did a speech each. I also did one which everyone loved. It was a great wedding, with great guests.

Arthur POV

Ingrid and I had gotten married and I had a dance with my mum which was great and one with Zelena and with my wife. It was now time to dance with Regina. I picked up Elsa from Ingrid and took her over to Regina so we could dance with Elsa aswell. Well guess what we were doing a dance off. Zelena took Elsa while me and Regina did our dance off to Thriller. After that we had a dance before it was my time to dance with my little princess. Elsa giggled happily while we danced.

Next Time: More from everyone! And more chaos. Um is Guin dead?


End file.
